Computing systems frequently operate on sensitive and confidential information. In some cases, this information is attractive to hackers (and/or other malicious entities) because it is valuable. Computing systems are using increasingly sophisticated security features to protect the valuable information on which they operate. In some cases, these security features enable a computing system to establish a protected domain. The term “protected domain” refers to an execution environment in which software is substantially isolated from unauthorized software.
Many computing systems also include manageability features to support the remote management of the computing system. These manageability features may include a variety of hardware (e.g., a microcontroller), firmware, and/or software components that are frequently implemented in the chipset of the computing system. In some cases, these manageability features provide access to the processor bus, memory, and other potentially sensitive components of the managed system.
In some cases, the manageability features of a computing system can interfere with the security features of the computing system. For example, the manageability features of the computing system typically allow a remote system to access and control various aspects the computing system. A hacker (or other malicious entity) may misuse the access and control provided by the manageability features to compromise one or more security features.
One example of the potential for misusing the manageability features of a computing system is using these features to interfere with the establishment of a protected domain. The establishment of a protected domain typically includes a join process to enable one or more processors of the computing system to join the protected domain. A hacker could misuse the manageability features of a computing system to prevent a processor from joining the protected domain. This processor could then be “hijacked” and (possibly) used to compromise sensitive data on the computing system.